date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Masami Saito
Masami Juichi (十一 マサミ Jūichi Masami) is a Spirit who was, like Kotori, Miku and Origami, formerly a Human that gained the power of a Spirit. Summary Masami first appears on Volume X when Shido notices her movements on his way to school. Since he was unable to see her properly, he ignores it and walks on. She later appears when a spacialquake alarm goes off. The AST are quick to respond, but she disappears before they can do anything. The next day, Tohka and Yoshino (and Yoshinon) notice her presence while in town. Able to see her well enough they begin to chase after her. Able to now track her, Ratatoskr attempt to lock her down by guiding the spirits into chasing her to a dead end. With aid from Kaguya and Yuzuru, they manage to force her into a manually prompted wall, however, she activates her angel Uriel, to allow her to escape. Having lost her location completely, the search is discontinued. By some chance, Shido accidentally bumps into her, while she is still invisible. Barely able to make out her appearance, he manages to convince her not to go for a minute. Trying to explain the whole situation to her, Masami shows some interest, but refuses to show herself, and even vanishes again before anyone else can intervene. Much to everyone's shock, the next day at school, Masami (as Masaru) enrols into the same class, which puzzles everyone by this move, and questioning if the spirit is actually a boy. Category:Spirit Category:AdamantiumBladez Appearance Masami appears with short silver-cyan hair with long strands falling to the front and tied along the sides. She has gold coloured eyes and a slightly feminine to gender neutral face. She appears tall for a girl without wearing heels. Masami's height is stated to be 170cm and her three sizes are B88/W57/W88. While masquerading as Masaru, she untied her hair and wears tight strapping sports vests and loose boxer shorts underneath male uniform to hide her female parts. Her Astral Dress is blue and light grey in colour, with navy, black, white and gold accents. The dress has long sleeves and fingerless gloves that expose the wrists, long leggings and heavy boots with a slight heel that expose the ankles. Her body is covered up, with exposure between the torso and the waist, and between the collarbone and the corset, with a slight skirt trailing around her waist. When inversed, her hair turns to dark iron grey to white gradient, and appears shoulder length around the sides and waist length at the back tied into a loose ponytail. Her eyes turn pale orange and bleached mustard with white irises. Her astral dress appears Ardhanari, with a long arm length fingerless glove, long ankle length dress and a breast supported top on her right side, and a long toga, with a short sleeve, fingerless gauntlet, above knee shorts with a half skirt behind on the left. Personality History The youngest of four children, and the only daughter. Her mother passed away giving birth to her, leaving her to be raised with her father and three older brothers. Her father was an army engineer and two of her brothers were regulars, while the third was a reserve engineer. Growing up in a primarily male-dominated environment, Masami grew up with very little experience with girlish things like fashion or dolls. As such, she failed to develop any relations with any other girls her age. Two years ago, her two eldest brothers were killed in action, and a few months later her surviving brother switched to full time engineering, which left her alone most of the time. One year ago, unable to bear being separated from her remaining family, she masqueraded in her brothers uniform sneak in. However, that day, the base was caught in the middle of a space quake, though no one died, her father was comatosed while her brother suffered severe head injuries requiring full time care. It was in the quake that Phantom appeared and turned her into a Spirit. Wanting to disappear from it all, she awakened her Angel's ability and vanished, leaving her fate to witnesses as presumed deceased. Plot *Light Novels **'Appearances:' ***Volume X: Juichi Spectre ***Volume Y: Juichi Androgynous ***Volume Z: Juichi Destruction Power and Abilities Spirit Form Angel: Uriel (消える光 （ウリエル), Keiru Hikari , lit., "Disappearing Light") Weapon: Scroll Astral Dress: Jehovah Elohim (神威霊装・十一番 （ジホーバー・エローヒム), Shin'i Reisou: Juuichiban , lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 11") Armour Mode: Zebaoth (ホスト (ゼバオス), Hosuto , lit., "Heavenly Host") Masami's "Angel" takes the form of a scroll that can be used to convert words into physical forms of energy. As seen in Volume Y, these words are spoken out loud and the scroll spells out the characters which transform into power. Additionally, other spirits are able to partially withstand the effects if they concentrate their power hard enough to focus past it. So far only three forms of power have been shown: *'Vanish (バニッシュ) :' Turns the user invisible to all forms of detection. Physical movement can be seen briefly during initial activation and deactivation, and all environmental disruption is still detectable. *'Flash (フラッシュ) :' Creates a blinding light that lasts for five seconds. It impairs the vision of all persons who look at it except the user. *'Alter (オールター) :' Changes the density of the user, allowing them to move through physical objects without disrupting them. When using Zebaoth, Uriel rips into shreds and the pieces form armour around Masami, and the scroll roller becomes a two handed club to be wielded. It still is able to use types a abilities as before, the commands are more physical related and directly respondent. So far only two forms of power have been shown: *'Barrier (バリア) :' Projects a shield that blocks an incoming attack and resulting explosions within a certain proximity. *'Pierce (ピアス) :' Breaks through a physical object with a straight forward lunge towards the target. Inverse Form Demon King: Choronzon (閉塞の目 (コロンゾン), Heisoki no Me , lit., "Eye of Obliteration") Weapon: Seal Astral Dress: Unnamed Masami's Demon King takes the form of a talisman that is tied with a chain that locks around the palm or the forehead. While lacking in variety of powers, the Demon King concentrates heavy amounts of magic into destructive forces. The talisman possesses an eye engraved upon it, which when activated also grants a third point of vision to the user, which allows pin-point accuracy in its use. It has only two known forms of power: *'Combust (コンバスト) :' Engulfs a target within an explosion that causes serious damage to the point of near destruction. *'Erase (イレーズ) :' Completely destroys the physical presence of an object. Also disrupts the manifestation of astral dresses in a specific area for a concentrated amount of time. Spirit Data Spirit Form *Risk Factor: AA *Spacequake: C *Spirit's Astral Dress: S *Angel: AAA **Strength: 89 **Consistency: 202 **Spiritual Power: 230 **Agility: 154 **Intelligence: 300 Inverse Form *Risk Factor: S *Spacequake: AAA *Spirit's Astral Dress: AAA *Demon King: SS **Strength: 94 **Consistency: 156 **Spiritual Power: 268 **Agility: 143 **Intelligence: 294 Trivia *Masami has the characters "eleven" (「十一」マサミ ) in her name, referring to the eleventh Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Daat". *Her angel Uriel's name means "the light of God". *Masami's astral dress is 'Jehovah Elohim' which means 'The Lord God'. *Due to being raised in a masculine environment, she's more embarrassed changing around girls than with boys. **Nevertheless, as she's still a girl, she still covers herself up where it counts. Category:Spirit Category:AdamantiumBladez